futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Law and Oracle
Synopsis Fed up with his go-nowhere delivery job, Fry joins the police force. In this new role, he participates in a car chase with imagery drawn from the 1982 film Tron and an intelligent reference to the physics puzzle of Schrödinger's Cat. Successful in apprehending Erwin Schrödinger, Fry is promoted to the Future Crimes Division. At this point in the episode, the story veers into the plotline and imagery of the Philip K. Dick's 1956 short story, "The Minority Report" and its entirely acceptable 2002 film adaptation by Steven Spielberg, Minority Report. But Fry doesn't know what to do when Pickles (Their Cyborg Oracle) predicts Bender stealing deadly booze. The Oracle then shows that if Fry doesn't shoot Bender, Bender will accidenly kill their friends by sharing the deadly booze with them. Plot The episode opens with Delivery boy command being played by Fry. Fry narrates saying "As being a delivery boy for 1,000 years, nothing suprises me." A bus then hits Fry and the game is over. Much like Space Pilot 3000, Zoidberg says, "You stink loser!" And Leela then says, "Fry, pizza goin' out, come on!" (Much like Mr. Panucci. Fry then rides his bike and gets hit by a bus once again. The scene jumps to Applied Cryogenics where fry goes into the same room he got frozen in. He then says "Hello, pizza delivery for, D. Frosted Wang?" Terry, Imju and the other worker come out laughing. Fry then angrily says "Its not as funny as the first time anymore!" Imju claims it's not AS funny, but still funny. Fry then tells his story to the crew and they all laugh. Fry says he needs to be shot in the arm. He is then shot in the leg by Roberto, who jumps through the window. Officer Smith then tells "The criminal robot in the building, come out with your hands up!" Bender then yells "Never!" Smitty, then claims he means Roberto. He then claims he wants certain items such as a hovercopter and that every five minutes he doesn't get one someone will be stabbed in the ass. Zoidberg then states he's bluffing only to be stabbed in the ass and yells "He's not bluffing!" Smitty and URL then break in saying, "You requested a helicopter?" and Roberto, exclaims he ordered a hovercopter not a helicopter. He is then arrested and Amy, and Zoidberg give Smitty a kiss. Leela tells Fry she loves a man in uniform. Fry says he's in uniform, and Leela states she means a uniform with long pants. Fry then takes off his pants, gives them to Hermes and walks off. He goes to the police academy to get a job there and meets Sound FX 5000. The future officers rise for Chief Omanahanna who states it's a hard job and if they pass she'd be proud to call them policemen. The scene jumps to Frys training where he rides in a police car, shoots targets and hits dummys with a lightsaber. Then, the graduation ceremony begins with Fry becoming a police officer, along with many others. Once Fry is a policeman the chief states he will be working with URL due to the unfortianate loss of Smitty a few days before retirement. URL states he took an early retirement. The scene jumps to planet express where the Professor states his new invention, wheels on a board, so Bender and Leela can make the next delivery without him. The Professor also states that they will be going to Pandora and they cant send their avatars because it's cheaper just to have them die. The scene then jumps to Fry and URL on a police chase behind Erwin Shrodinger in Circuit City. They then catch Shrodinger and arrest him, promoting them to future crimes division. Bender and Leela then land on Pandora. Leela tells Bender to deliver the package, Bender then gets mad telling Leela he's the ship's cook, not the delivery boy. So Leela tells him to cook them something nice. Bender then comes out with a sandwich that splats on the screen. Words then appear saying put 3-D glasses on one minute ago. URL and Fry then get a tour of the future crimes division, and get introduced to Pickles. The tour guide then explains that a green ball states larseny, a black ball states fruad, the red ball states homicide, and the pink polka-dotted ball states clown slaughter. A red ball (homicide) then appears. The guide then goes to the holographic computer area finding the suspect, the victim (Hattie McDoogal) and the time (5:08). Hattie McDoogal and her boyfriend are romantically sitting on the couch when the cops bust in and her boyfriend picks up the snowglobe and Hattie yelling "My Ka-Jigger!" He hits the cage and the parrots fly everywhere. They then arrest the suspect. Fry, URL, and Chief Omanahanna are then talking in the locker room. Fry is then in the oracle room looking at a new crime, larseny. He finds a case blown up, maltese liquor, a gunshot, and the suspect, Bender. Back at planet express the crew is in the middle of a bisuness meeting. Fry walks in asking Bender to take a walk with him. Fry asks Bender if he's planning a heist. Bender replies usually but not at that moment. Fry then tells Bender he will next Thursday. Bender writes this down. Fry goes through a series of questions with Bender. Fry then looks through again and finds that he is the one shooting Bender. URL walks in, talking to Fry. Fry states he would never shoot Bender. This creates an alternate future in which all of his other friends die because the maltese liquor is fatal to humans. Then we see Bender ringing a doorbell at the house of the crime. Hedonismbot answers and allows Bender into his basement. A dog then comes out barking at Bender. He then distracts the dog with a steak and slaps it across the dogs face. Bender lights up a cigar revealing the invible safe. Then with the dynamite he used to light his cigar, he breaks the safe open. Fry walks in with the gun. Bender refuses to put the maltese liquor back. Bender trying to make a chump out of the future, states he wont steal anything. Fry claims the oracle was wrong. Pickles then walks in with a gun asking "Was I?" Fry shocked asks "Pickles?" He says it was all a setup. Everyone would think Bender was the thief so he could steal the maltese liquor and kill his human brain cells to end the missoury of being an oracle. Pickles, then orders Bender to hand him the real maltese liquor that he switched around when Fry wasn't looking. Pickles orders Fry to shoot Bender and the fake bottle. Fry shoots at pickles in which the bullet bounces off the invisible safe and shoots bander. Pickles then shoots Fry. Pickles then drinks the liquor and the human brain shinks. Fry and Bender stand up. Pickles, confused then finds out Fry and Bender had bullet-proof vests. Then the chief and URL get it all written down and Pickles is arrested by Fry who states it was all a setup. Fry then is hired back at planet express as exceutive delivery boy. Production To be added Guest stars To be added Category:Episodes Category:Season Six